


Terrific Vacations

by Yasss



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Bad Puns, Cliffhangers, Cultural References, Curses, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, French cursing, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I hope, My First Fanfic, My First Smut, Sexual Humor, Sorry Not Sorry, Well see, flirty reader, french words, heh, more tags will be added, named character - Freeform, not a lot, wanna keep the mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-23 00:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9632576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yasss/pseuds/Yasss
Summary: You're a tourist in the Ebott village , you went here to take some vacations alone before starting your working life.Guess your plans will have to change ; Now that you fell down Mt.Ebott.How lucky you are ! still alive !But are you really the lucky one ?





	1. Falling idiot

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ! Before you start don't freak out because of the amount of french words .  
> It's only for this chapter. After it will be 98 % in english.
> 
> SOoooo  
> Yeah!
> 
> Enjoy !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're a tourist in the Ebott village , you went here to take some vacations alone before starting your working life.  
> Guess your plans will have to change ; Now that you fell down Mt.Ebott.  
> How lucky you are ! still alive !  
> But are you really the lucky one ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey ! Before you start don't freak out because of the amount of french words .  
> It's only for this chapter. After it will be 98 % in english.
> 
> SOoooo  
> Yeah!
> 
> Enjoy !

[ You are falling down. Heh. Why did you fell down actually ? Oh yeah that’s right , because you’re a frickin’ idiot. ]

[ Seriously Mira ? Going alone at night on a mountain to catch the view without seeing the enormous hole that you fell into ?...Urgh.Well done. You just ruined your vacations in this new country you're visiting before finishing your last year of art studies . Finally ! you could have started working in ! ..in..well actually you hadn't decided yet but dammit! You’re not proud of yourself with this one...Tripping like an- Glancing upward you, you noticed the stars shining in the vast dark sky.]

[ It was a breathtaking scenery, all your anxiety melted away at the sight of it. “Well, at least I can have a nice stargazing time” you said out loud. Letting out a sigh, you looked all around you and downwards to figure out when you were supposed to crash yourself against the ground. It was obvious that you were about to die, a grown human falling at this rate had no chance to survive if he was supposed to meet a solid surface at the end. Even if it were an adorable solid surface; you were about to say goodbye to the world.]

[ And you were surprisingly calm about it. Not that you didn’t had any regret or anything like that , you actually had plenty of them, like seeing your family for one last time or eating a raclette .. Hummm yes .. it would be your biggest loss .You felt your stomach gargle as you imagined yourself taking in your mouth this gooey cheesy deliciousness . The feeling of the cheese going through your throat ..]

 [ Too weird Mira , too weird.. ]

  
___

 

[ It felt like it had been an entire day that you were falling through this curious hole. But the night sky was still there , far far away from you now , the stars as little shinny dots ; and the entry of the hole as big as the palm of your hand from your perspective .]

[You were bored . You had enough time to make heroic poses like superman even if you didn’t have a cape, but a hooded vest with a simple white and blue stripped t-shirt with a V-neck ( you always loved stripes ) with a pair of jeans and some black boots.]

[ Heh .All about comfort. But still, you were bored and pissed not to see an end at this fudging hole.]

[You were about to yell your boredom out as everything around you went white for merely one second after you bumped violently into a bed of charming, yet kinda crashed by your generous butt golden flowers .Looking up and all around you. And up. And around. Again and again.”W-What the hell ..???”You muttered under your breath. You glanced up and added an uncertain “Thank you..?”]

[To whatever entity made you survive a 2300 foot fall. As you got off the flowery ground , you noticed that the entity hasn't done his job perfectly, as you winced at the rather harsh pain in your butt cheeks and at the back of your neck .]

[HUrgh.. I hope it wont get worse ..]

[As you were making your way through this strange looking ..cave? castle ? thingy , your steps are stopped by a strange looking creature in front of you. It looked like a white cat , but with grey hair ( a wig maybe ?) on his head. He was wearing a yellow and cyan blue stripped t-shirt and he stared kindly , well like a strange cat looking at you.]

[You crouched at their level , and gently ruffled their hair and asked kindly but ironically “ Well..? what is a cutie like you doing in this place ?”

[Hoiii UmAn ImM TeMMIe ! TEmmIE The TEm ! joyfully exclaimed the haired cat.]

.  
..  
…  
…..

[You froze . Looking blankly at the creature that was in front of you.]

[The silence was growing deeper into the dark room .You didn't say anything , as still as an ancient Greek statue.]

…  
….  
…..

 

[And then , you burst out into a laughter .]

 

 

* * *

 

Tu étais en train de tomber.Heh.  
Pourquoi tu es tombée au fait ? Ah oui c’est vrai, parce que tu es une abrutie .

Sérieusement Mira ? Grimper seule la nuit sur une montagne pour profiter de la vue et ne pas remarquer le trou derrière toi ?...Urgh.Bien joué .Tu viens juste de gâcher tes vacances dans ce nouveau pays dans lequel tu es partie avant de finir ta dernière année à la fac d’arts . Enfin !Tu aurais pu commencer à travailler dans ! ..dans… Bon en fait tu n’avais pas encore décidé, mais merde ! Tu n’es pas fière de toi pour le coup; Tomber comme un... Observant au-dessus de toi , tu remarques les étoiles qui illuminent le vaste ciel sombre .  


C’était une scène à couper le souffle , toute ton anxiété disparut quand tu l'observas . “Eh bien , j’ai au moins une belle vue étoilée” tu déclaras à voix haute .Décrochant un soupir , tu regardas tout autour de toi et en dessous pour deviner quand tu étais supposée t’exploser contre le sol.C’était évident que tu allais mourir , un adulte tombant à cette vitesse n’avait aucune chance de survivre si il était sensé rencontrer une surface solide à la fin .Même si cette surface solide était sympatique ; tu allais dire adieu au monde qui t’entoure.  
Et tu étais étrangement calme par rapport à ça. Pas que tu n’avais pas de regret ou de truc dans le genre , tu en avais plein, pour dire vrai, comme revoir ta famille une dernière fois ou manger une raclette .. Ooooh oui…ce sera ta plus grande perte .Tu sentais ton estomac gargouiller alors que tu t’imaginais prendre en bouche le délicieux fromage fondant. Le sentant aller dans ta gorge..  


Trop bizarre Mira ,trop bizarre..  
  
___

Il te semblait que ça faisait une journée que tu tombais dans ce curieux trou.Mais la nuit étoilée était toujours là , très très loin de toi maintenant, les étoiles telles de petits points brillants ; Et l’entrée du trou aussi grande que la paume de ta main, de ton point de vue.  


Tu t’ennuyais . Tu avais eu le temps de faire des poses héroïques comme Superman même si tu n’avais pas de cape mais juste une veste à capuche avec un t-shirt à col en V rayé bleu et blanc ( tu as toujours adoré les rayures) avec un jean et des boots.  


Heh.Tout pour le confort .Mais tu n’en étais pas moins ennuyée et enervée de ne pas voir de fin à ce trou de mes deux.  


Tu étais prête à crier ton ennui quand tout à coup tout devint blanc autour de toi pendant à peine une seconde avant que tu tombes miraculeusement sur un lit de fleurs d’or qui étaient charmantes bien qu’écrasées par ton généreux postérieur .Tu regardais au dessus de toi et tout autour. En haut. Et autour . Encore et encore .”D..Heiin..?” tu t’exclamas entre tes dents.Tu regardas en haut et ajoutas d’une voix incertaine “Merci..?”  


A l’entité qui t’a fait survivre une chute de 730 mètres de haut.Alors que tu te levais du sol recouvert de fleurs ,tu remarquas que l’entité n’avait pas fait son boulot parfaitement parce que tu gémissais à la douleur plutôt violente sur tes fesses et tes cervicales.HUrgh..J’espere que ça ne va pas empirer..  


Alors que tu avancais dans cette drôle de ..cave ? Château ? Chose , tes pas furent stoppés par une drôle de créature en face de toi.ça resemblait à un chat blanc avec des cheveux gris ( une perruque peut être ?).Il portait un t-shirt rayé jaune et bleu ciel et il te regardait gentiment , enfin comme un drôle de chat.  


Tu t’accroupis alors à leur niveau ,et lui caressas les cheveux en lui demandant gentiment quoique ironiquement “ Alors.. ?Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?”

Hoiii UmAn JE Suis TemMie ! TemmIE Le TEm ! Déclara joyeusement le chat chevelu .  
  
.  
..  
…  
…..  
Tu te figas sur place, Regardant dans le vide la créature en face de toi.

Le silence grandissait dans la pièce sombre. Tu ne disais rien, aussi figée qu’une statue grecque .  
…  
….  
…..

 Soudainement tu explosas de rire .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I fixed it ! (kindda)  
> I hope that you liked it so far ^^  
> if so tell me in the comments ! It makes my day :)  
> If you have some constructive critism, they are also welcome !


	2. Oh my Goat !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You encounter ..a Goat person ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloww ! Well your journey goes on !  
> Beware of cats.

Your deep laugh echoed through the Ruins ,filling this strange space with hiccups and snort noises that you were making in front of the troubled creature.

After 5 good minutes , you dried your tears of joy and tried to steady the situation a bit.

_Soo..uhm yeah..An English talking haired cat. Of course ! I mean why not , If I 'd died like I was supposed to ; why can’t there be talking cats in heaven ? I mean either that or they putted strange shit into my food at the hotel-_

“HUMHUM ! Uman..? Do you uNDerstanN The Tem ? “

“Oh ! ex-excuse me Mr Temmie ..?Yes I do understand you actually ! Are you some kind of angel or a guide to the heaven gates ?O-Or maybe a dream ? Like someone to help me ?“you hopefully responded.

You never were the religious type , but this strange feline could be some kind of proof that you were wrong, and that maybe heaven was a place of fury looking white haired cats . Was heaven supposed to look like that ? A cave looking place with cats ? maybe there were other cats here ? Maybe you weren’t dead and you fell into a city of English talking cat ? Maybe …

You are interrupted in your thoughts as a white circular dot smashed right into you. But not like it hit you physically , the impact knocked a part of yourself that was somewhat hidden , deep inside of you . The pain was so low and personal that you let out a harsh cry of pain , bending down on your knees at the feel of  it.

Looking up at Temmie  ,your heart skipped a beat when you noticed how this small creature lost the friendly look that was on his face .

A twisted grin was drawn on his face , showing a large terrible smile , his gaze was piercing , the devilish lights in his pupils directed on your person. You could see his muscles tremor . The once cute aspect of Temmie became terrifying as an distorted laugh came out of the crooked cat .

“HaHHAHAHAAHAAH!!!AN ANGEL?! YOU IDIOT.This NOT a dream you know? Consider it like a NIGHTMARE if you want to believe that this isn’t reality!”

He was coming closer inches by inches , which made you back off on your butt ; You had to find a spot to hide in this place .But the room was empty ! Just a gray ground, a ceiling, and…an entrance? A big door shaped hole to be exact. It was on the opposite side of where you were standing ! Here was your way out from this demonic creature !

But Temmie made you retreating right onto the bed of flowers on which you fell on not long ago .You felt the soft petals brushing against your sweaty skin , your trembling figure making you look like a wounded prey compared to the somehow imposing form of the small monster.

_Shitshitshitshit why does it hurt so bad ? The pain feel so real ..Am I really alive ? I-I don’t want to die yet ! Not now !_

Despite your mental supplications, Temmie was standing in front of you , a dozen of circular dots forming around his head, aimed at you .He seemed so satisfied by your pitiful reaction. You could see it in his eyes, full of hatred and sadistic joy .

And this smile.

The smile of someone who is ready to kill and who loves it. It send shivers down your spine. You curled yourself up into a ball , without looking away from the Tem.

  _I-If you want to k-kill me , t-than do it! Wh-Why are you making this so long ?! F-finish it now!!_ You thought to yourself, not stupid enough to call for your death sentence directly at the monster. There was no need to though.

“SoOO?? Any last prayer ?? AH! As if they would be fulfilled! Because you know what they say ?

 

**IN THIS WORLD , IT’S KILL OR BE KILL** ”-BUMP!!!

 

Temmie hadn’t finished is death sentence as heavy objects fell from the hole and crashed right into the threatening creature.

_MY BAGS!!!_ Oh my god you never thought you could love your bags so much. But right now they saved your life !

 Well. Almost , because you could hear the hateful grunts of Temmie underneath your heavy backpack and your small flight bag. No time to think. It’s time to run for your godamn life.

Quickly picking up your bags from the groggy cat, you got up and rushed through the entrance as fast as you ever run in your life .Cold sweat rolled on your forehead as you dashed away through a new area. Everything was purple.The brick walls, the ground was purple.

Red leaves were blown away by your fast pace ( how could there be leaves here ?).Huffing and grunting in pain , you felt that your legs were burning from the unusual sprint . They weren’t used to this kind of physical exercise . They were mostly laying down on your bed or under your desk while you were drawing or animating. But using them to jog or run ? Naaaa. You were a lazy butt.

 Well , it seems like was going to change .

After what felt like an eternity , you turned left in a dark hall and you end up in front of a big dead tree. Behind it was standing a small house.

  _A-A house ??_ Your were panting , at the verge of throwing up , looking at the house with a doubtful look. Was it a good idea ? Going inside would guarantee a safe place for you to sleep , but you weren’t sure if you wanted to encounter another monster.

Your hesitations quickly faded away as you heard the voice of Temmie that was calling you out.

_THE HOUSE. DEFENITELY THE HOUSE._

You made your final rush towards the house , huffing and sweating like crazy . Your breath was itchy .Your vision became blurry . Oh no .Please. You were so close!

 Your hands were like one inch or so from the door ,but your head arrived first.

A loud BONK echoed through the place as your head smashed up against the door, and you felt the darkness surround you as you fell onto the hard ground.

 

____________

"Human...?"

 

“ Can you hear me …? Hey human ..Wake up !”

You let out an irritated grunt as you move in what seems to be a bed.

Blinking slowly ,you try to state where you are. But your vision is fully occurred by a gigantic concerned looking…Goat ?

“A-AAAH!! P-PLEASE DON’T HURT ME!!” you screamed at the imposing monster. You fearfully look around to find a way out of the creature ; But he gently rested his enormous paws on your back , trying to calm you down.

“ H-Hey it’s ok little one ..You are safe now. Just try to calm down ok ?

Breathe …”

He took long breathe in , then out , instructing you to do the same. You copied his breathing and started to take a look around you to understand in what kind of environment you’ve been resting.

It seems like you were in the house that you have been trying to get into ; And you were surprised by how cozy this place were.

This little bedroom looked like a child room because of the soft yellow tone of the wall and the celling ,you noticed that the small bed that you slept into was too short for you ; your toes were hanging out of the end of the mattress.

This sweet atmosphere was somehow offset by how empty it felt like.

Turning yourself to face the monster , you noticed a tinge of sadness in his emerald eyes.

“Why do you look so sad ?” escaped from your mouth.

Surprised at first, the goat creature let escaped an unhappy laugh as he smiled at you.

“Oh! Sorry my child…I was just remembering some memories. Past can sometimes be harsh on ourselves… Do you want a cup of tea ?”

“Uh-Yeah sure mister..?”

“My name is Asgore , I am the caretaker of the Ruins my child.” Declared the goat looking creature in an almost mechanical way.

Cringing at being called a child despite your early 20 years old , you decided not to contradict to not look rude  to this complying monster which is offering you hospitality .You just needed to get some rest before trying to find a way to get back to the surface.

As you nodded to Asgore , you untied the bedsheets and began to get out of the bed.

“Urgh !”

A sharp sting appeared at the center of your being; it was stronger than before . The sensation of growing pain made you fall brutally against the mattress, leaving you panting and squirming at the invisible wound.   

“Oh my god child are you alright? Did someone hurt you?! ”Nearly screamed the monster as he came by your side, studying your body to find the cause of your agony.

_God doesn’t he know what personal place is?_ You complained to yourself as he began looking under your shirt.He seemed to see you as an infant, but it wasn’t less embarrassing for you to be inspected in a such way !

            “Hey!hey!stop ! I’m sure I’m not physically injured !

It’s more ..profound than that..” You noticed to yourself as you explained it.

     As you pronounced these words ,the goat monster cut off is checkup on your body and looked at you.

You hoped that the information that you gave him smoothed his over worrying reaction toward your injured state ; but it didn’t.

It actually made it worse.

“My child..” Exclaimed Asgore in a slow yet dreadfully way.

“Did someone hurt your soul …?”

“Hum..Excuse me to ask mister Asgore but..”

 

“What is a soul ?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have much to learn young one , so bear with me !  
> The plot take's is time to come , I don't want to rush it.
> 
> Yes French has disappeared !  
> It makes my life easier (even if I'm still making faults in english )
> 
> please let me know what you think of it in the comments ! It'll help me improve :)


	3. Trust issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You fight against your usual lack of trust to get healed .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyaaaa !  
> Pfiouuu.. I am starting to enjoy my writing sessions more and more ! And to develop the narrative arc too !  
> Enjoy :)

Asorge looked at you like you were some kind of alien ( which you were from his perspective ) , scratching his fluffy beard with a skeptical look .

 

“Was thas a stupid question to ask ?” you muttered.

 

“Nonono ! Is just that ..” He paused.

“I’m still surprised by how something this essential isn’t known up there by everyone .”

His remark could have sounded snobbish if he didn’t seemed to look for you this bad. You tried to search for some kind of threat , a trick up in his sleeve to loosen up your defenses and proceed to.. Eat you ? Kill you ?

            But there was no avail . He was deeply worried about you , and willing to care for you. So why wouldn't you try to loosen up a little ? You needed to evacuate all the anxiety that you’ve collected and which was tensing up your body muscles.

Looking back at your friendly host , you gave him your warmest smile , then proceed to clear your throat .

 

" Please tell me what is it .I want to know."

 

Asgore gazed at you for a moment ,surprised by your sudden mature attitude .It seemed like he was trying to find the best way to explain it to you , you could guess that because he had this little mimics of him : This distinctive way to play with his beard tips ,scratching it and humming deeply under his breath.

 It made you giggle softly.

 He came close to you , crouching  at the end of the bed , still silently looking at you . You muttered a small grunt when he arched his imposing form upon you . He had his face five inches or so from yours now.

 

_UrGh..Is it necessary ?_

 

You usually were the cuddly , physical type ; but right now , you weren't so keen to act all huggy with someone you'd known from what seemed to be two hours .

 

Asgore didn't seem to notice your discomfort , because he gathered your hands; which seemed ridiculously small in his gigantic paws .The soft feeling of his fur against your skin washed away some part of your anxiety.

 "Do you trust me ?"

 

And came right back.

 

"Wh-What is that supposed to mean ?" You asked him as you felt cold sweat run in your back.

"Well if I want to teach you what is a soul and heal you , it would be better if you'd let me see it .But I need you to fully agree about it ; I will not pull your soul out without your full consent ." He declared seriously.

 

"Well you don't have my consent." You calmly responded.

 

"Well of cur-What?!"He shouted .

He seemed like he wasn't used to this kind of response.

 

"B-But if I don't heal you..You..You could.."

As he spoked,he slightly clenched his fists before he remembered that he held your hands inside.

 

_Why did he care so much ?_

You couldn't understand it.

 

"Listen. I want you to heal me, sincerely I do.

But you can't just ask me to open up to you and let you pull out of my body something without explaining me what is it.

Will it hurt me for to pull it out ?

Why do you need it out of my body to see it?

How can I show you something this precious if you don't even know my name and I don't know a thing about you ?

 

"…''

_Shit ..Maybe It was too frank for him_

You mentally winced . _Your bad habits will get you killed dummy!_

 

You glanced at him,expecting him to leave you alone,to punish your rude attitude towards him.

 

But despite your expectations ,he stood next to you. He looked at you like he was suddenly standing next to an old respected person. How could such a young appearance could hold such wise and mature thoughts ?

 

"Err..sorry .I got a bit carried away here" You told him , doing your best to making it sounds playful and light.

 

"Please don't blame yourself for my mistakes. I was such in a rush to heal you that I forgot the formalities ."

  He hold the grip on your hands as he was about to ask you out.

You gulped.

"Now young one , what is your name ?"He declared as formally as he could.

"Uh…my name is ..Mira ?"

 

"Now Mira.."

 

" Would you please , do me the honor.."

 

"Of letting me heal you ?" He said , moving his eyebrows playfully at you.

  

You burst out into laughter , unable to hold snickers and small hiccups .Tears perked at the corner of your eyes as you tried to calm down.

The deep laugh of Asgore joined in, leaving both of you unable to say anything coherent.

 

  When you finally managed to stop your hilarity, you realised that the tensed up ambience was gone .It made you breath out with content .

"You're not going to leave me be until I'm completely healed , are you ?"You playfully asked at your host.

 

"Nope." He joyfully answered.

 

"Alllriight then.Go ahead."

 

"What? But..I thought that you didn't me to..You confuse me little one."

 

"Honestly even if think that what I said before is the truth ; I don't want to die like an idiot because I'm a stubborn head.

..and don't call me young.." You pouted .

 

He giggled and messed with your hair.

"How old are you ?"

 

"20 year old sir !" You proudly exclaimed ,as you studied yourself up and put your hand on your hips in a confident attitude.

 

   Asgore snickered at your overly proud way.

"PFfrr ! Well you're younger than I thought !..little little one." He smirked at you.

 

"WU..WWutt ?! Now there ! How dare you ! How old are you to tell me that ??" You objected as you sound offended .

 

   " …"

" Now you're the one who's being rude ."

 

"Humpf!"you faked an offended attitude, which successfully made him laugh.

 

_Heh. That's actually working uh ? You're losing your defences ~_. Told a little mocking voice in your mind .

_Tss..shut up ._

 

You talked to yourself since a long time ago , due to a time in your life when you needed to have company.

Nobody new about that , even your close family. You didn't want to look crazier then you already looked like to them.

 

  But that wasn't the point now. You needed to get whatever wound you had healed if you wanted to have a chance to find a way up from this world.

You can do it. You can trust.

 

"There is no other way ? Really ?" You pleaded at Asgore.

 

 He loosen is grip on your hands and declared softly " Its gonna be ok .I promise you that I will stop at the very moment you tell me to . alright ?"

You breathed out loudly and looked at him .

 

"Alright. Do it."

 

"I need you to relax.

Breathe slowly , yes like that.I'm going to call out your soul now." He explained to you very calmly.

 

You felt a small tingling sensation at the very center of your chest , which was reacting at this separation by making your body tremble like a leaf. It was like your body was reacting at a sudden change of temperature, achingly asking to recover its lost warmth .

 

"Do you want me to stop ?"Worryingly asked Asgore as he realised your trembling state.

 

"I didn't ask-asked you to ! S-So continue g-god dammit !"

 

  He nodded and created a pulling motion with his paw , as if he just ripped out a bandage . This sudden motion just expelled a heart looking form from your chest ,making you gasp out as if you've held your breath for too long.

 You were panting from the unexpected effort , feeling kind of dizzy also.

 

Shit..He wasn't lying ! This is ..my soul ?You asked yourself .

 

  "Still ok Mira ?" Asked Asgore, unable to look out from your soul.

 You couldn't blame him because you were as mesmerized as him by your floating soul. It really looked like a cartoonish heart , as big as the palm of your hand.

What you preferred about it was its color. A strong turquoise blue was shining through it ; leaving Asgore and yourself silent at the sight of it.

Asgore speaked first.

 

"Well that's a surprise ..that's the first time I see this kind of color .." He muttered

 

"Is this bad ?" You asked him.

 

"Oh no ! "

 

You smiled of relief at his response.

Asgore proceeded to inspect your soul under every aspects and told you that the wound wasn't as bad as he usually thought.

 

"Ready ? I'm gonna heal you."

 

 "G-go on !" You were still unsure about it, but when Asgore began his healing process , you changed your mind about it .He was creating some kind of magic from the palm of his hand ,which were glowing in a soft greenish color,and this warmth was somehow transmitted to your soul , making you feel less tired than you were before.

 

You hummed with appreciation at this new feeling , letting yourself get comfy inside the bedsheets .

 

You embraced this whole new sensation .It felt like you could feel safe , as if you were into  the arms of someone you cherished. This overwhelming comfort were making you fell kindda groggy.

 

 Asgore looked at silently , then proceeded to put back your soul inside you.

 

 You hummed to yourself peacefully , and looked at your furry friend with an almost disappointed look.

 "That's already it.. ?" You pouted at him.

 

He let out a tumultuous laugh which echoed though the hole house.It made you blush ,considering what you'd just told him.

_That's in thoses circumstances that I'm glad that my face doesn't get red when I blush !_ You thought with relief .

 

"Sooo…yeah young one ! Why? Do you want more ?* He playfully asked you , a childish smile growing at the corner of his mouth.

 

  You grumbled and stuck your tongue out at him.

"No ! You !.. Grrr!"

 

He laughed louder than before , and messed up with your hair already tangled up. He seemed to appreciate you a lot ; and deeply inside of you you felt the same.

_I'm starting to feel like home here ._

  _That's not normal._

You shushed the voice in your mind.

 

    Your conversation with yourself stopped when you felt Asgore standing up from the bed. He stretched his imposing form , letting out a long and deep yawn before looking at you.

 

“Are you hungry ? I just made a chocolate pie .Want some ?”

 

“Heck yeah ! I’d love too !”You exclaimed as you felt the aching noises that your belly was making.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The chocolate pie was delicious .

 

You shared some pretty awesome times with Asgore , by discovering his passion for gardening and visiting the Ruins together , learning how to interact with someone.

 

He really was a lovely company to be with , and you felt like you could stay with him forever .

 

Well.

 

Only until boredom came knocking at your door.

    

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be shorter than this one ( I think ) because I want to fully develop the chapter which will come after ( If you know what I mean )  
> ;)  
> Please tell me if you liked it !  
> See ya soon !


End file.
